DE 10 2010 003 949 A1 describes a system for adjusting an LED light source to at least one technical lighting parameter with a further light source. In this case, the system comprises an adjusting unit with a light sensor for detecting the at least one technical lighting parameter of a light source, and an interface for the wireless transmission or wired outputting of data reproducing the parameters. The system furthermore comprises an LED light source with a control unit designed to receive data from the interface of the adjusting unit via an interface of the LED light source and to store said data in a memory assigned to the light source.
EP 2 169 965 A1 discloses a system in which a color temperature of a surgical luminaire is adjustable with the aid of a control device. A camera is connected to an image processing device and the control device can adjust a color temperature parameter at the surgical luminaire if a deviation in the color temperature is ascertained. In this case, the camera is fixedly installed on the surgical luminaire.
WO 2012/100576 A1 discloses a system which allows goods to be ordered via a cellular phone. A luminaire is provided in the system, said luminaire changing the color depending on the order.
DE 10 2010 038 792 A1 discloses a method for allocating an operating address to an operating device—having bus capability—for lighting means, in which an absolute or relative position of the operating device is determined by a position device. The position is converted into an operating address and stored in the operating device.
DE 10 2205 029 728 A1 discloses an arrangement for controlling the intensity of street lighting, which comprises one or a plurality of locatable and individually identifiable mobile devices. Street lighting elements are controlled by means of a control device depending on the position and the identity of the mobile devices.
Finally, GB 2418482 A describes a method for replacing a network address of a lighting means, which uses a control unit for light control. The control unit changes systematically between different light levels or colors, such that the lighting means can be identified.
In commercially available light/lighting systems used e.g. at the workplace, an irradiance for example of a desk, a transport path or other objects is determined indirectly by means of a sensor fitted to the luminaire, for example. Color temperature values and a color combination are not detected. In particular, the light emitted by a light source, the radiance and a color combination are not analyzed with regard to physiological aspects, i.e. with regard to the effect of the emitted light on a human being.
This has the disadvantage, in particular, that in general the lighting situation, in particular the color temperature or the color spectrum of the light, cannot be adjusted to the individual perception of a person.
Furthermore, different surfaces with the same irradiation have different reflection properties which a person can perceive differently, e.g. as pleasant or unpleasant, for example depending on a time of day, a season, a location and/or a temperature.
Present-day light measuring systems operate according to the indirect principle, i.e. use is made of light regulation/control by means of the light reflected at a surface. By way of example, the color of a desk surface can greatly influence a person's perception since the reflected light is greatly dependent on the optical properties of the desk surface. In this regard, with the same adjustment for the luminaire, the operating device and/or the lighting means in the case of a dark desk surface, significantly less reflection may be ascertained, which a person perceives as pleasant, while with the same adjustment and a white desk surface an unpleasant reflection with high radiance is perceived. A similar situation holds true for matt and specularly reflective surfaces.
A further problem is posed by the assignment of a position to an address of the luminaire, of the operating device and/or of the lighting means, this often being problematic.
Therefore, the invention is based on the object of enabling user-defined regulation/control of a light source and of simplifying the addressing of the operating device and/or of the luminaire.